Future
by shinigamiseitentaisei
Summary: A brief story about Sokka and what became of him after they won the war against Fire Lord Ozai. Come and see what adventure awaits Sokka inside! Paring Zukka
1. Book 1

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender!

Rated: T

Book 1: Sokka

The hundred year war was over. It is now a time to build, to rebuild, and heal the hundred year old scar that was left behind. It's best to leave it up to the benders and the Avatar to rebuild the world. They don't really need non-benders help to work out the restoration and new laws being formed all over the world. I figured that they didn't really need me.

With the help of his friends, Avatar Aang brought peace to the world. Peace that many people didn't believe would ever come. What happened for the next four years was the rebuilding of the world. All benders worked together to rebuild the burnt world that was left behind by the Fire Nation. Each bender would do something different for their nations and the others. Fire Lord Zuko would call all of his soldiers back to their homes and send out healers, builders, and strategists. They were to help the cities they had taken over by rebuilding and help heal the scars that had been left behind in their wake.

The Northern Water Tribe sent water benders to the Southern Water Tribe to help rebuild their home. They also sent out healers to heal the sick and injured back to full health. Many water benders decided to settle down at their sister tribe to try and create more water benders. Hakoda is still Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Toph at first decided to help rebuild the many destroyed Earth Kingdom towns and cities before coming to help me out. Suki returned to Kyoshi Island where she continues to live and teach the way of the Kyoshi Warriors to those who wish to learn.

Aang and Katara are still going from town to town, city to city, and nation to nation to help rebuild the world. They are also speaking to the public about peace and forgiveness. Aang and Katara married six years after the war was over. Last I heard Katara had just given birth to twins, one female and one male, which Toph told me were named Kya and Gyatso. Zuko and Mai split up two years after the war was over. She couldn't stand Zuko's new role as Fire Lord. As for me, my plan had been simple.

I would go back to the Southern Water Tribe and help them rebuild our village, then I would become clan leader. Hopefully, by that time, I would have Suki as my wife and maybe expecting a child as well. I would keep in contact with my friends and my family. I would live a relatively peaceful life and I won't have to worry about anything at all.

Boy was I wrong.

Nothing ended up the way I had thought it would end up. I'm excommunicated from the Southern Water Tribe by my own doing because I didn't want to stain my tribe with my impurity. I live in a random Earth Kingdom town, getting by, by doing work around the village and doing just about anything to survive.

I repair, build, and keep the village safe in exchange for a small home, some clothing, and food. Suki and I can never get back together because of what she said. I can never forgive her for wanting such an evil thing to begin with. I haven't seen or talked to my sister or father in eight and a half years. I haven't seen or talked to Zuko, Aang, Haru, Mai, and Ty-Lee for far longer.

I have though; keep in contact with Toph and her husband Teo. It's kind of hard not to when I want the best bender to teach my son Earth Bending. Yes, that's right, I have a son. He's eight years old; he has brown hair and brown eyes like his father. Yes, his father, and not me. I'm his mother. I know, it's hard to believe, trust me, I didn't think it was possible either at first.

When Toph told me I was pregnant, I didn't believe her at first, but it explained why my body was off and the fact that I was slowly gaining weight. I was sixteen years old and pregnant. The father was dead and he would never know about his son. Once I gave birth to my son, in this very village, I found out my son was blind.

I had hope though with my son that he may be blind but that he inherited the ability to Earth Bend like his father could have thus my son would be able to see using Earth Bending. When he was two years old, he always knew where I was when I wasn't holding him. I knew then that he would be able to use Earth Bending to be able to see like Toph can.

I used Hawky, my eagle; yes I still have him, to send a letter to Toph. Although I knew she couldn't read it. I knew Teo would read it to her. I asked her to come see me in my village. I had wanted to talk to her. She could bring her family along with her. I gave her the name of my village and waited. She did not let me down. She showed up and asked what I wanted to talk to her about.

I told her about my son, how he was blind, but seemed to know where I was when I wasn't holding him. She moved to my son and played with him for a little while, I talked to Teo while she did that. It was interesting to find out that Toph was pregnant with their first child. She agreed to teach my son Earth Bending after she had her child.

Nine months later, they have a daughter which they named Asa. Toph had asked how I gave birth to my son. I told her, Min, a lady who lives in RaMit Village, where I live now, helped me give birth as she had seen it happen before.

It was two years later that I was raped again, it wasn't the father of my son who raped me this time but someone from the Northern Water Tribe. This man was named Hataha, a water bender. He came to RaMit Village to escape capture by the authorities. At the time, I hadn't known he was wanted. He was nice to me so I invited him into my home.

Once he was inside, he used water bending to tie up my son and to hold me down while he raped me. He raped me a couple of times before Toph broke down my door and stopped him. Nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful girl whom I've named Yue. She's now four years old, she has light blue eyes, and long brown hair put up in a small bun on top of her head. She's showing signs of being a water bender like her aunt.

It's been eight and a half years since I've seen so many people from my past. I've been doing really good without having to worry about people finding me and trying to make me return to a home that is no longer my own. I have made a home here in this small village and I cannot see my life any other way right now. I've grown up a lot within that time as well including the way I look. I'm skinny for a guy who had two children.

My brown hair is down past my shoulders and pulled into a light ponytail. I no longer wear my white necklace. It would be a sin to wear it now. The necklace was a purity necklace that all water tribe men wear until the day they lose their purity. Normally, the day they lose their purity is on their wedding night after getting married to the woman they made the brothel necklace for. I wear simple Earth Kingdom clothes that consist of loose green pants and a green short sleeved shirt with gold trimmings. I also wear simple green shoes and I still have my space sword.

I pick Yue up, even if she is getting to be too big for me to carry her around, I still do it often. I place her on my hip and leave the house. I'm heading to Toph's place to pick up Kyan. She likes to train him at her house as there are more rocks and earth around than at my place. I walk through the open door not even realizing that Toph has company.

"Toph, I'm here to pick up…" my voice falters as I look up to see Aang and Katara sitting down at her table with tea in front of them. "Kyan," I finish ignoring them. I'm hoping they won't figure who I am but I don't have much luck on that. I look down to see Aang holding onto a baby boy, Gyatso, I believe, as Katara has the baby girl, Kya, in her arms.

"Asa, could you please go get Kyan," says Toph to her daughter. Toph is pregnant again and thus can't teach Kyan any new moves. He's been sent to practice what he knows until after she gives birth and is fit to Earth Bend again.

"Where are my manners?" asks Katara standing up and walking over to me. "My name is Katara and this is my husband Aang, these are Kya and Gyatso, our children. Who are you? How do you know Toph? Do I know you? You seem familiar…" she trails off her mind turning in her head. I know it is only a matter of time before she figures it out. Might as well get this done and over with.

"I know who you are Katara," I simply state. "There was no reason to introduce yourself to me." I take a good look at my younger sister. Her hair is still long, and it doesn't seem like she gained any weight from the pregnancy. She is dressed in simple Water Tribe clothes. Aang still has a bold head, showing off his arrows. He still wears the clothes and colors of his people. "It's been a long time since I've seen either of you. But neither of you have really changed all that much in the last eight and a half years." Sure, Aang and Katara were taller now and Aang did fill out nicely. I just can't see any changes in them really.

"How do we know each other?" asks Aang standing up to move beside his wife.

"Come on Aang, you can't say you forgot my unforgettable face," I say frowning slightly before smiling. "I can remember the first day I met you. Trapped in an iceberg for a hundred years must have fried your memory capabilities." Toph laughs at that. I put Yue down on her feet and wait for their reaction. If Aang or Katara are going to hit me, I rather not be holding my daughter while they do so.

"SOKKA!" shouts Katara handing Kya over to Aang before she throws her arms around my shoulders in a hug.

TBC…


	2. Book 2

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 2: Story

Ok, it wasn't the reaction I was expecting but beggars can't be choosers. I return the hug, feeling a rain of tears onto my shoulder where her head rests. "I can't believe it's really you. I've missed you so much. Where have you been for these last eight and a half years?"

"It's good to see you too, Katara," I say hugging her tightly. "I've actually been in this very town the entire time." I wonder if she has forgiven me for shaming our tribe. Or does she not know what I did? My smile falters as she moves back to look at me. I try to bring the smile back but Aang notices it.

"What's wrong Sokka?" asks Aang, handing over Kya and giving me a brief hug. "It would seem like you're not very happy to see us."

"What? Why?" asks Katara looking at me.

"No, Aang, Katara, I'm very happy to see you, but you shouldn't be seen talking to me," I say sadly closing my eyes and steeling myself for the inevitable heartbreak that I know will come once they know the truth. Anyone from the Southern Water Tribe is not allowed to talk to me or even acknowledge me. It's against the rules as I'm exiled from the tribe. "I should go."

"Why? What's going on?" asks Katara demanding to know what I was talking about.

"A little help Toph," I say looking at her, "would go a long way."

"Don't look at me Captain Boomerang," smiles Toph. "You're on your own on this one."

I sigh and turn to look at Katara and Aang. "Katara, you remember the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe?" I ask her.

"Yea, of course I do," answers Katara. "What kind of question is that?"

"Tell me Katara, by looking at me. What is missing?" I ask her knowing that she hasn't really looked at me or she would have brought it up by now. My purity necklace is gone from my neck and I bear no markings from the Southern Water Tribe. Also, I no longer where the Warriors Wolf-Tail which is a symbol of my tribe. I wait for her to realize all of this.

"You don't have any Water Tribe tattoos nor are you wearing the Water Tribe ponytail," states Katara looking at my neck gasping. "You…you're no longer wearing your purity necklace. But that is normal, you have children now right? Yet you don't have a wedding ring!"

"What's a purity necklace?" asks Aang confused about why that would be a big deal to Katara over the other two other missing things.

"All the men in the Southern Water Tribe wear one from the day they are born until the night of their wedding," explains Katara. "The men only take it off once they have sex. In the Southern Water Tribe it is a sin to have sex before you are married. Please tell me you are kidding around Sokka!"

"I'm sorry, Katara," I say looking away from her prying eyes. "I self exiled myself from the Southern Water Tribe before they could give me any Water Tribe tattoos and I took out the Warriors Wolf-Tail. I gave my purity necklace, which I am no longer fit to wear, to my son." I don't look up at her to see her reaction.

"But…what happened?" asks Katara sighing as she sits down again.

I look at her surprised that she wants to know what happened for me to self exile myself from our tribe. "While we had been at Ba Sing Se, we had split up to put up posters about Appa. He was missing and we were still looking for him. I went off on my own one day, putting up the posters, when I ran into him. He took me into an abandoned building, beat me up because I fought back against him, but it wasn't enough and he ended up winning that fight, and then he proceeded to rape me three times." I stop and swallow thickly. I haven't told anyone about what happened to me to lose my purity necklace or how I ended up pregnant with Kyan. I hadn't even told Toph how Kyan had been conceived.

"I blacked out after that and woke alone in the same room. I put my clothes on and headed back to you guys," I force myself to continue even though it hurts to think about it. Yue grips my hand and pulls me to sit down next to her. Kyan walks into the room and up to me. He hugs me and sits down in my lap to give me comfort while I tell this tale. He's never heard this either and it's about him. "I didn't know I could get pregnant and neither did he. He died before the war was over. I went through the Invasion and Sozin's Comet pregnant and never knowing that I was a Bearer. I had shown signs of fever, nausea, morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings but no one had put it together. That is until Suki mentioned something about it being similar to a female being pregnant."

"Toph had cornered me a few days later and told me I was indeed pregnant," I try to control my emotions. "I didn't know what to do at first. I went home to talk to dad about some things in order to help me make up my mind. In the end, I decided that I should self exile myself in order to let the Southern Water Tribe keep their honor as I had lost mine." I prepare myself for what I am going to tell them next. This part isn't easy for me. I had really loved Suki. I had really wanted to start a family with her. It was never meant to be. "I went to see Suki. I wanted to talk to her. I had wanted to marry her and have a family with her. When I told her I was pregnant, the reaction I got wasn't what I expected."

"I expected her to say everything would be alright, that we would raise the child together as a family. I had wanted her to love my child as much as I loved him," I blink back tears that I know, want to fall. This is a really painful subject for me. These are parts of my past that I want to forget about. "She told me to abort the child. She said she didn't want to raise another man's child as her own. She told me that the child would be a bastard and a freak from being born by me, a male human. She said we couldn't be together until I got rid of the child." Kyan reaches up and wipes away the tears that fall free from my closed eyes. I hug Yue and him tighter, they are my life. I don't know what I would do without them. "I left her there and found this village to settle into. Min, a healer, helped me give birth to Kyan."

"I love you, Kyan," I say whispering the words into his ear. "I would never give up you or your sister for anything in the world. You both mean too much to me to do something like that. I would never abandon either of you, ever. I love you two so much." I whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. I want everyone to know that Kyan and Yue mean everything to me.

"I know mom," smiles Kyan sadly. He may never be able to see me cry or smile, but he knows just what to say to make me proud, happy for him. "I love you and Yue. I know you would never give me up. I'm blind and you are still raising me. You let me out to play with kids my age; you let me learn Earth Bending. You're the best mother in the entire world."

"What Kyan said," smiles Yue holding onto me tightly. "You the best."

"Thank you," I whisper to them. I look up to see Katara in tears and Aang close to them.

"What about your daughter?" asks Katara. "How did she come about?"

"I was stupid," I say looking away.

"Sokka!" scolds Katara. "You cannot be stupid, you're the smartest one out of all of us and you know it!"

"There was a Waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe that had come to the village," I continue to look away. "I didn't know that he was a wanted criminal. I let him into my house and into our lives. He tied up Kyan and threatened to kill him if I didn't do what he wanted. The man proceeded to rape me. I ended up pregnant with Yue." It had happened so fast, that I couldn't do a thing.

"Oh, Sokka," cries Katara holding back from hugging me. I smile at her happy to know that she will not shun me for what happened to me.

"Do you know who the father of Kyan is?" asks Aang. "How did he end up blind?"

"Kyan ended up blind because of me," I say slowly feeling horrible about it.

"What do you mean?" asks Katara.

"The final battle against Fire Lord Ozai, I didn't know I was pregnant," I say closing my eyes. "When I grabbed Toph in order to make sure she wouldn't fall, I was holding her up with my arm but my stomach was pressing against the side. The weight pressed against my stomach, ending up causing complications with Kyan's brain. He became blind before he was even born."

"Then wouldn't it be my fault?" asks Toph. "I am the one you were saving."

"Never blame yourself, Toph," I say looking up at her. "I saved you because you are my friend. I haven't known about Kyan at that time. I am the only one to blame. If I had known about this ability of mine, I could have done something different."

"I don't think so," replies Toph. "There is nothing you could have done differently and nothing you could have done to save his eyes and you know it. Like you said, you didn't know about him at that time. I didn't even know about him. Just be thankful he can use Earth Bending to see, like me."

"You tell me that all the time," smiles Sokka looking at Toph.

"And you still haven't believed me," chuckles Toph drinking from her cup.

"Who's the father of Kyan?" asks Katara wanting to harm the man that dared to rape her brother.

"He's dead," I state.

"Who is he?" asks Aang.

"I don't want to talk about it," I sigh looking away. "What he did, can't be forgiven. It hurts too much right now to talk about it. I… I… can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" growls Katara. "I'm your sister and I want to know who harmed my brother. Even if I can't get revenge for what he did. I want to know."

"Leave him alone," says Kyan standing in front of me. "Mom doesn't want to talk about the man who gave me life. Thus, he won't. Mom, we should be getting home. Yue and I have lessons in about ten minutes."

"Alright," I nod to him and stand up. Kyan takes a hold of Yue's hand and leads her out of Toph's house. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you about him. Please try to understand that it hurts too much to think about the man that took my virginity from me and in affect took my life from me."

TBC…


	3. Book 3

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 3: Day

"I'll walk you home," smiles Katara. "I want to see where my brother lives."

"If you want to," I say showing the way. "Later Toph."

"Don't kill each other now," chuckles Toph.

My home isn't anything fancy or luxurious. I work only to have enough money to pay for the basic needs of my family. My home is comfortable for our small family. I know my home will not be what my sister expects but there is nothing she or I can do about that. I don't want a fancy home. I have what I need and that is all that matters.

I will let Katara's family stay but I don't have much room. I can give them my room and sleep on the couch in my living room. My son and daughter already share a room. I can't build anything more onto my house because I don't have the money to make more rooms for my house. It doesn't really matter because Kyan is blind and cannot see anything anyways. I open the door to my home and lead everyone inside.

"It's small but it works," I say placing my things on the ground as Kyan and Yue walk into their room.

"Why is it so small?" asks Katara.

"I'm poor, sis," I state.

"Dear me, you shouldn't have to live this way," gasps Katara. "You'll have to move at once."

"I'm not going anywhere," I snap before looking away. "This is my home now. I'm not moving. I'm not needed anywhere. My children were both born here. My children's lives are here. I'm not moving just because you don't like the way I live. I'm poor and this is all I can afford. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about that."

"You are needed," says Aang. "We actually came here for a reason. We came to see Toph about looking for you."

"Me? Why would you need to look for me?" I ask. "After all, you have never looked for me in eight and a half years. I mean, you didn't even try to find me for your marriage. Not like I could have gone as an exile of the Southern Water Tribe, I would not have been welcomed. What could be so important that you have to look for me now? After all this time."

"Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation calls for you to attend a very special ceremony," speaks Aang. "If you do not attend, you are insulting the Fire Nation."

"Who else does he call?" I ask.

"Everyone who helped take down the old Fire Nation," answers Katara.

"I see, no choice but to go," I sigh sitting down. "I'll have to arrange my children's lessons as well as where they will live while I am gone. I'm not taking them to the Fire Nation. I don't really trust that nation yet."

"You can't leave your children for three months with someone else," speaks Katara. "Toph has been invited as well."

"Three months?" I shout. "What is so important that I will be gone for that long?"

"There is something important that Zuko wants to talk to us about," says Aang. "He hasn't even told me why he is calling everyone together or as to why it will take three months."

"I'll have to stop their lessons," I sigh. "I will have to take them with me. I had no plans to move my children around and now I have no choice."

Why do people always force their will on others? They should be satisfied with what they have and with the people around them. My children have never left their home and now I have to displace them for three months. It irritates me when Lords, Kings, and Chiefs believe they have the right to order people around.

If Fire Lord Zuko is calling everyone who fought in the last battle to this ceremony, it must have some significant meaning behind it. I will have to go and take my children. I still want my children to learn. Yue is at the age where she can start learning Water Bending. Toph is going as well, meaning Kyan can still practice his Earth Bending.

"Fine, I'll go but you owe me Katara," I say looking straight at her.

"What do you want in return for going?" asks Katara.

"I want you to start teaching Yue Water Bending," I state. "She has shown signs of being able to bend water and I have been trying to figure out how to get her a Master Water Bender to come teach her. If you start teaching her, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Where is Yue and Kyan?" asks Aang.

"They are at school right now," I answer. "I want them to be able to read and write."

"That is a wonderful idea," smiles Katara.

"You must really want the best for your children," grins Aang.

"No, Aang, not the best," Sokka shakes his head. "I can't give them the best, but what I can give them is enough to help them through their own life."

"Whatever Zuko wants us for will probably change our lives forever," says Katara. "He must have a reason for us to all be called to his nation. It must be very big as well."

"Not like he cares that he is disrupting people's lives in order to do this," I sigh and walk into the kitchen. "I have work in a few minutes. Please make yourself at home. Kyan and Yue will be home in about an hour. They will fix you dinner." I grab my premade sandwich and walk to the door. "I will have to let the towns people know that I shall be going away for three months and ask them if they can't keep my home for me, for when I return. Toph and Teo might be by later in order to make sure Kyan and Yue are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

I walk out the door before either can say anything. I don't really want to talk to them right now. To think, they want things I cannot give and take from me that which I built from scratch to get. This life here, in this village has been good for me and my children. I can't imagine my life anywhere else right now. I nod to the people of the town as I walk towards the house of the man who represents the entire village. I will speak to him first before going to work.

I rap on the door and wait. A young boy answers the door and he lets me in without saying a word. I walk to the waiting room and sit down. The young boy walks by to get the man who lives here. I stand as Minto walks into the room.

"Ah, Sokka what can I do for you?" asks Minto.

"Fire Lord Zuko has requested my presence at the castle in the Fire Nation for the next three months. I shall be leaving in the morning," I state. "I humbly request that my home is left to wait for my return once the three months are up. I have every intention to return to this village. It is my home."

"Have no fear, Sokka," chuckles Minto. "I would never give up your house to anyone else. This entire village owes you. The least we can do is keep your house waiting for your return. I do hope this trip helps you and your children. We all shall wait for your return."

"Thank you, Minto," I bow. "You do not know how much that means to me."

"Go," smiles Minto. "I believe you have work soon."

"I do," I nod my head and leave his house.

Heading off to my job, my mind wonders to Zuko and this gathering he is calling forth. It means I will have to see Suki, whom I haven't seen in eight years. I don't know how I am going to respond to seeing her again. She had wanted me to kill Kyan. Something that I could never ever do, kill an innocent life. I wonder who else will be there. Who will I see, that I haven't seen in forever?

Zuko…Fire Lord Zuko…he life sure has risen since I last saw him. He rules his own country, has his girlfriend beside him. By now, she should be Lady Mai, his wife. I wonder if they have any children together. What about Ty-Lee who had become a Kyoshi Warrior? It will be nice to see what everyone is doing now after eight long years of not seeing them. I hope their lives have gone well for them if nothing else.

I climb on top of the roof of the small home I am to patch up. I get straight to work, knowing that my children are at school and that Toph will take them afterwards for their lessons in bending. I don't know what Aang and Katara are going to do while I am working and my children are busy. I guess they will take care of their children while waiting. There isn't much they can do in this village unless they go about offering their bending to work. Aang can use his bending to help built, store, and many other things the village needs. Katara can heal the sick villagers. I do hope they do something to take care of these people.

I owe them everything. They have saved me more times than I can count just by being kind to me. I really hope Fire Lord Zuko doesn't try to keep me in the Fire Nation just because I no longer am a Water Tribe member of the South Tribe. When I get done, I swing by the school my children attend and pick them up like I always do. At home waiting with dinner is Katara. Aang is playing with Kya and Gyatso. Yue joins in as Kyan helps Katara by setting the table with silverware.

"Kyan is very good with household duties for being blind," states Katara with a frown.

"It can't be helped," I shrug my shoulders. "If I got to be busy with work or Yue, Kyan would step in and help me around the house. He doesn't like to be taken care of if he can do it himself. He's learned from Toph how to feel for any object that is around him. Through that he has learned how to move about and do chores around the house that a normal blind person couldn't do."

"Perhaps if you had help other than your son, he would not have had to learn," states Katara. "No child should do those things."

TBC…


	4. Book 4

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 4: Katara

"What did you want me to do, Katara," I shout turning to her and gaining everyone's attention. "Did you want me to stop Kyan from learning how to function on his own for when he grows up and leaves my home? Did you want me to leave all the chores in my home undone while I took care of both Kyan, Yue, and went to work every day in order to keep our home? You don't understand what I went through to get where I am. Kyan wanted to help, even asked to help me when I first told him no. I didn't want to stunt my son's growth just because he was young when he started wanting to help his own mother out. So tell me what I should have done?"

"Something, anything, but let him learn things that should be left alone until he is older," replies Katara.

"Katara, you shouldn't tell Sokka how to raise his children," speaks Aang.

"And why not, he sure doesn't seem to be doing a very good job himself," says Katara.

"How would you like it if someone within your family started telling you how to raise our children just because they do not like or approve of your own methods?" asks Aang watching as his words sink into Katara and she deflates.

"Your right," sighs Katara. "I'm sorry Sokka."

"You're forgiven," I shrugs my shoulders. "You were just trying to look out for me." I sit down at the table with Yue climbing into my lap. I let her. It's not very often that I just get to sit down and relax. Working and raising two children with bending abilities is hard, especially since Kyan is blind. Katara starts giving out food as Aang joins use with the two little ones. Kyan sits at my side not bothering to say a word just yet. He knows when to talk and when not to talk.

Katara sits down and her side of the family says grace while I help Yue blow on the hot food so that she can eat it. Katara doesn't remark on me not saying anything before I dig in. Maybe what Aang has told her has sunk in some. I know it will not be the last time I will hear about her thoughts on how I raise my children. She really shouldn't be saying anything because of the fact that she is still new to raising children and I have been doing it for the past eight years.

"I told our teachers that we would be gone for three months," speaks Kyan.

"And how did you know that we would be gone for three months?" I ask.

"I overheard Aunt Toph speaking with Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang about it," says Kyan. "When they had stated that you had been requested as well, I knew we would be leaving."

"I am glad that you have taken care of that for me," I say smiling. "I would have gone in the morning before we left to tell them."

"I know," shrugs Kyan. "I figured I was there and I could tell them. The teachers said to make sure we still study while we are gone. We are not to slack off."

"As if mom would let us," sighs Yue.

"True," I laugh. I would never let them slack off and not continue studying. Their studies are very important for their futures.

"If their studies are so important, then why do they do housework?" asks Katara.

I sigh and go to tell her off and not to question how I raise my children but Kyan beats me to it. "Can I ask you a question Aunt Katara?" ponders Kyan.

"Of course you can," smiles Katara clearly loving the idea of being an aunt.

"Are you my mother?" asks Kyan.

"No, of course not," says Katara confused by his question.

"Do you have any older children?" asks Kyan keeping his calm as he sips from his soup bowl.

"Nope, none at all," answers Katara still confused.

"Then why Aunt Katara do you question my mother's raising style when you yourself are still new to raising children yourself?" asks Kyan. He doesn't let her answer though as he continues to speak. "Mother has been a mother for longer than you have. So, why do you question him when he has more rights to question how you are raising yours? Wouldn't someone with more experience in raising children have more say in the way others raise their children more? Could you please explain to me how you have the right to criticize my mother's way of raising me and my sister when you are still new to raising children yourself?"

"I am a woman, we have instincts build in us on how to raise children," speaks Katara. "Besides, no one has the right to tell me how to raise my children but me. I am only concerned about what you have learned that will help you in the future when you do chores around the house that Sokka could easily have done."

"So only women know how to raise children?" asks Yue.

"No, of course not," says Katara shaking her head.

"But you just said that women have instincts on how to raise children," speaks Yue. "Aren't you saying that men don't have those instincts?"

"They do," remarks Katara. "Their instincts are just different from women's."

"Then you are a fool, Aunt Katara," replies Kyan.

"Sokka are you going to let your son get away with talking to me this way," shouts Katara clearly appalled by my son's words.

"My son has the freedom to say what he believes just as you are allowed to do so," I remark looking at her while trying not to laugh. My son was so going to teach Katara a lesson she will never forget.

"I do not mean to disrespect you, Aunt Katara," speaks Kyan. "I have just met you but I do love you." He looks her way with his unseeing eyes. "I am only speaking what I hear. I hear you criticizing my mother's way of raising me but being offended when someone goes to criticize your way of raising your children. Isn't that being a hypocrite?" Kyan waits for her to say something but when she doesn't he continues. "You insist that mother shouldn't have allowed me to learn how to cook, clean, take care of Yue all on my own because I am young and blind. Mother needed the help. Once I had learned how to interact with the world around me through my feet, I came to realize that mother was having a hard time with the both of us and working."

"I noticed that sometimes, the dishes wouldn't be done for several days in a row because mom had to bath, feed, change, and ensure that Yue was alive, fed, and healthy. Once Yue was taken care of, he would then help me in whatever I had needed help in. Not bothering to clean up the house or even take care of himself. I remember Aunt Toph yelling at mom that he had to take better care of himself. When I was five years old mother fainted at work one day. Aunt Toph had to come to the house and take care of us until mom was released from the hospital." Kyan speaks about the time I had neglected myself to the point that I had no energy to do anything at all. "Aunt Toph told me that mom had been dehydrated, exhausted from being overworked, and malnourished because he hadn't been eating properly for eight months. Mom spent two months in the hospital recovering. I begged Aunt Toph to teach me how to do the chores around the house including learning how to take care of my younger sister."

"When mom came home, he didn't want me to continue with the chores and helping Yue but I begged him to let me." Kyan takes a drink from his cup of water. "I told mom that he could not do everything and be able to keep food on the table as well as keeping himself healthy. If I could ease his burden than I wanted to do so, as Yue grew up I taught her how to take care of herself and to do simple chores around the house to help mom out. Now, we no longer have to worry about mom becoming unhealthy from being overworked and malnourished simply because he couldn't eat from being too busy with us. We also are able to get ourselves dressed and ready for our lessons as well as being able to keep our rooms clean, the living room and bathroom clean too. Mom keeps the Kitchen clean and if he gets home late, I have food cooked and ready for all of us to eat. Our homework is done and mom can relax more often and take care of himself better."

"So do not say that he should have been able to do everything and keep himself alive and healthy. I don't think you would be able to raise two children all by yourself while trying to keep food on the table and keep the house clean, could you?" This time he didn't continue until she answered him.

"No, it would be impossible to do," sighs Katara her voice barely above a whisper.

"Then you have no right to criticize our upbringing because mother has done his best for us and that is all one can ask a single parent to do," Kyan finishes, standing up. "Excuse me, I have homework to do." Kyan picks up his dirty dishes and puts them in the sink before going over to his bag, pulling out his homework. He sits down in his room and starts to work on it.

"Wait for me!" shouts Yue happily wanting to forget the bad memories and do something else. She puts her dishes in the sink as well before joining her brother in their bedroom to work on her own homework.

I stand up with my dishes, moving to the sink to clean all of them. I don't bother talking to my sister as she feeds her children quietly. Most likely thinking over everything that my son has said to her, if she doesn't get it now, she never will. I hope she understands. Aang picks up Katara's and his plates, bringing them to me. I'm surprised he hadn't said anything when Kyan was showing Katara up.

"I'm sorry about Katara," speaks Aang. "She's always worried about you when you were missing and now to find out about you and your children, she's concerned."

"Aang," I sigh. "I'm not upset with my sister. I'm sad and disappointed in her. Sad that after so long all she can seem to think about is how I am raising my children. Disappointed that she doesn't seem to believe that I can raise them. I understand where she is coming from. After all, I'm male, raped twice, gave birth to two children, and have been raising them by myself since Kyan's birth. She just needs to see where I am coming from."

TBC…


	5. Book 5

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 5: Aang

"I know," sighs Aang. "I just don't like you two fighting. It was never pretty when we were younger and it's not today either. Sometimes, it made me feel like a bad Avatar to not even stop two siblings from fighting."

"Nothing you could have done about that," snorts Sokka. "All siblings fight with each other. It's a natural part of life. Kyan and Yue fight sometimes over play time or chores. Most of the time they resolve it on their own, other times I have to get in between them and solve it for them. Their siblings, they're going to fight and I'm happy to see them do so. It shows that they love each other and want the other to hear their opinion to take them seriously."

"But seriously," speaks Aang. "There are many things I wish I can do but can't. Zuko is helping me built a city for all benders and non-benders to live. The Earth Kingdom has granted a piece of their land for the city. I could use your input on a few things about the city. I've even asked Toph to help out as well. It would be great if we all helped to create this city after we have saved this world together."

"That would be nice," smiles Sokka. "I'll think about it. I have my children to think about as well as what Fire Lord Zuko wants from me. I do hope it doesn't take more than the three months. My children cannot home school themselves for longer than that. After all, they are already ahead of those their age."

"You've changed, Sokka," remarks Aang. "You are more concerned about your children than anything else."

"Aang, your children should be the first on your mind and your last thought," says Sokka. "My children are far more important to me than anything else in my life. I will do anything for them, even if it costs me my life. Just like my mother. She gave her life for Katara to live. I will give mine for Kyan and Yue to live."

"I would give my life to Katara and my children," speaks Aang. "So I understand where you are coming from but at the same time, my life is to the people of this world and to the peace and prosperity of them."

"I have no such obligations," remarks Sokka. "I helped save this world from Fire Lord Ozai because it was the right thing to do. Now, the right thing to do is raise my children the best I can. I will help if it doesn't affect my children's education, health, or life."

Katara walks into the room with the dishes for her and the two little ones. Aang smiles, moving to kiss her quickly before turning back to Sokka.

"What will you do if Zuko requires you to stay longer?" asks Aang.

"Decline," shrugs Sokka. "There's not much else I can do. I am nation less; no King, Lord, or Chief can tell me what to do. So long as I don't make any trouble for either ones, than I'm fine living out my life."

"Don't you want your children to have a nation?" asks Katara.

"They do have a nation each," says Sokka. "Kyan is an Earth Bender, thus he belongs to the Earth Kingdom. Yue is a water bender, thus she belongs to a Water Tribe, South most likely because that is my heritage."

"But, usually when someone is exiled, doesn't that also extend to any children they have in the future?" questions Aang.

"No," Katara shakes her head. "With the Water Tribe, only the one exiled is tribe less. Yue belongs to the Southern Water Tribe. Usually when one has a child after being exiled someone within the family that hasn't been exiled takes the child and raises it as their own. You should have looked for us and we would have taken Yue in."

"I can't do that to them," I say shaking my head.

"Do what to them?" asks Aang.

"If I had gone to find you guys," I reply. "They would not have a stable home and would not have been able to keep up with their studies. Sure, Yue would be able to learn Water Bending but Kyan would not have been able to learn Earth Bending as often as he needed to."

"I'm sure we could have found you a place to live that would give them a stable life," remarks Katara. "I'm more concerned about why you never looked for us in the first place."

"Exiled, Katara," I simply say.

"That shouldn't have stopped you," responds Katara.

"Oh, so did you look for me?" I ask.

"I wanted to but I had so much going on," replies Katara. "Besides, you had more time to look for us."

"So I wasn't busy, trying to raise Kyan or later Yue," I state. "I wasn't busy trying to get us a home, food, clothing. Is that what you are saying? Are you saying it was more important for me to search for you guys when I had no clue where to look while I was pregnant with Kyan, having no home, no food, and nothing but the clothes on my back?"

"No," sputters Katara. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying after you had food and clothing you should have looked for us."

"Ah, so it's only my fault that we haven't talked or seen each other in the last eight years," I remark. "Katara can do no wrong. She didn't have anything to do but be beside Aang as he went around helping the world get back to the way it was. After all, she didn't have time to even look for her missing big brother for eight and a half years. She didn't need her brother, so why look. Is that it?"

"No that's not it," shouts Katara. "I worried about you every day that I didn't see or hear from you."

"But you couldn't be bothered to look for me yourself," I say sadly. "I mean, you didn't even bother to look for me so I could be there for you when you married Aang. After all, you came to Toph, wanting to ask her to look for me because of her way of seeing and only because Fire Lord Zuko wants my attendance. That right there shows me how much I mean to you. It hurts to think my sister couldn't be bothered to search for me on her own."

"What about you?" asks Katara. "You could have come looking for us once Kyan and Yue were old enough to travel."

"Oh yes, I could have," I agree. "But are you hearing what you are suggesting by doing that. You are suggesting that I pick up their lives, the only ones they've known and travel the world in search for their aunt, so that their aunt can find them a new home where they would have to start all over again. They wouldn't know anyone, wouldn't understand the culture, the food would be different. They would feel like invaders in a place they don't belong and they'll want to leave that place to return here because this is all they knew. They are not old enough to be able to adjust to different temperatures, foods, clothing, and cultures like we had been when we left with Aang to travel the world in order for him to master all the elements to stop a war."

"They would have adjusted," retorts Katara. "You would only have to give them some time before they would adjust to their new lives."

"You're not listening to me," I say loudly, getting angry at her. She's always been thick headed. "You know what." I breathe, letting my anger leave me. "I'm not going to argue with you over something in the past. I'll find some blankets and you can take my bed, I'll take the couch for tonight."

I turn and leave the kitchen. I'll finish the dishes later if Katara doesn't finish them for me. I move to my room, digging in my closet for some blankets I can use for the couch. Katara, Aang, Kya, and Gyatso can have my bed for tonight. We're leaving in the morning anyways.

I take the blankets to the living room, stopping short when I hear Aang's voice. I really don't want to listen to what they are talking about but it seems Aang might be trying to get through to his wife for me.

"You know Sokka the best Katara," speaks Aang. "Tell me he didn't make the right choice when it came to his children. You can't keep trying to pin the blame on Sokka for the reason you two haven't seen each other in so long. Life gets in the way for everyone, including us."

"He should have tried harder," sighs Katara.

"And we should have as well," replies Aang. "We keep putting off going in search for him because of my duties to the world. It is not Sokka's fault alone for the loss of connection between the three of us. You have to remember; to him exile meant no contact with anyone from the Southern Water Tribe. You, his father, and his grandmother are all Southern Water Tribe. To him, he could no longer talk to his family; he didn't try harder because he believed it to be the right thing."

"It's hard to take in the fact that he's exiled," sighs Katara. "I've never known anyone to be exiled and to apply that to Sokka, I can't seem to do it. You and Sokka are right. I will apologize to him in the morning, once we both have calmed down completely."

I turn to my children's room. I shall check up on the two of them before going out to speak to my sister and brother-in-law. Wow, Aang's my brother-in-law. I'm related to the Avatar. That's funny.

I sit down next to my children. Aang really is the Avatar. He doesn't look at a problem from his personal perspective but of that of the world. Taking him out of it all and looking at everything to see the real problem and solve it without leading to violence.

He really has grown up but at the same time, he hasn't changed at all. Katara, though, she has changed and is probably still changing. Children will change your life in ways you never expect. They changed my life for the better, even if I'm living the way I am now. I'm richer for just knowing my beautiful children.

They are my life.

TBC…


	6. Book 6

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 6: Fire Nation

We have finally made it to the Fire Nation. It never takes very long when riding on Appa to get somewhere. It doesn't help that I didn't live but a week away from the Fire Nation to begin with. I'm nervous about seeing the others. I don't know how any of them will react to me. There's Zuko and Mai, who might have a child before they split. Fire Lord that he is, his nation is the most important job he has, and then it will be husband and father.

The Kyoshi Warriors will be there as well. Haru will be there because of his part in the war. That means Ty-Lee, she's not bad when on our side but still not someone I can tolerate for very long. It also means I will have to face Suki. Something that I have avoided for the last eight and a half years. I don't want to face her even now, but I will have no choice this time around. I wonder what she will think of my son and daughter.

I can still hear the curl words she spat at me about Kyan before he was born. I will not tolerate any bad mouthing of either of my children by her or anyone else. They are the most important people in my lives and I will cut ties with everyone I know in order to protect them while they cannot. I just hope it never comes to that. I don't want to lose my friends. They are my family now, besides Katara, Aang, Gyatso, and Kya.

"Are we there yet?" asks Kyan, looking out at the vast see with unseeing eyes.

"Yes, we'll be landing at the capital within a couple of minutes," answers Katara. "You should see the capital by now."

"It's not like he can actually see if from way up here and neither can I for that matter," chuckles Toph, reminding my sister that both her and Kyan are blind without the earth.

"The capital sits right below an active volcano," I speak. "The castle that Fire Lord Zuko lives in is at the base of this volcano and the village is further below the castle. This makes it hard for invaders to reach the castle, because the front of the castle is blocked by a gate and the rest is surrounded by Rock formed from lava. The Fire Nation do not fear the volcano because they can control the fire from within and ensure that it never erupts."

"You sure know a lot, Snoozles," comments Toph.

"I did my research," I reply with a smile. "You will find Kyan, that I know many facts about random places, objects, and history. To me, the facts are information that can be used to help all Nations improve, makes peace, and live healthy from. They are not random facts to me but knowledge that can be used for good."

"I want to be like you, mother," smiles Kyan. "You are wise, kind, helpful, selfless, strong, brave, smart, and best of all, loving."

"Thanks," I smile as I wipe a few tears from my eyes. I never knew Kyan was observing me in his own way. To be able to know those kinds of traits about me, he has learned well to read people.

"Mom!" shouts Yue. "It's huge."

"There it is folks," grins Aang. "It seems Zuko has come to great us himself."

"Now remember Asa, Kyan, and Yue, it is Fire Lord Zuko unless he asks you to call him Zuko," speaks Toph. "The only ones that will get away with not calling him either is me and Sokka."

"What's your name for him?" asks Asa.

"Flamey," states Toph making Asa laugh.

"What's your name for him, mother?" asks Yue looking towards me.

"Jerkbender and he knows how to jerkbend," I grin as Katara groans. "What?"

"Nothing Sokka, nothing at all," says Katara getting Kya and Gyatso ready for landing.

I'm surprised she doesn't lecture me on my lame names again, like she used to. We land a few feet from Zuko. I am happy no one else is nearby to greet us. It is bad enough I will see Suki while I am here but the les I have to see of her the better off I will be. I will make sure she doesn't say anything against Kyan to hurt him.

Aang jumps off first before helping Katara and the twins off using his Airbending. Sokka helps Toph and Kyan down before helping Teo and Yue down. Asa jumped down on her own, giggling like mad. She must have liked the ride, Yue did as well. Kyan is the only one who didn't like the ride and I don't blame him.

"Aang, Katara, I'm happy your back," speaks Zuko, hugging them both while being careful of their twins.

"We are too," grins Aang.

"We found Toph and Sokka," Katara stating the obvious.

"Ah, Flame Boy," says Toph. "Your home seems to be more lively then the last time I was here."

"Indeed it is," chuckles Zuko hugging her first before moving to Teo. "It's good to see you on the ground instead of the air."

"Toph wouldn't let me take my glider," speaks Teo.

"ZUKO," shouts Asa jumping up to hug him.

"Spitball of fire," chuckles Zuko. "You still have more energy than you need."

"But how else am I to get Adults to chase after me if I don't have energy?" asks Asa.

"Why not chase around children?" questions Zuko.

"Nah, adults are more funny," laughs Asa.

Zuko turns to me. We take stock of the changes in each other before moving in for a hug. He's gotten taller, more build to him, and his hair is longer. I'm happy he hasn't started growing a beard.

"It is good to see you again," smiles Zuko.

"You two Jerkbender," I grin.

"And who are these two," Zuko turns his attention to my children.

"My son, Kyan and my daughter, Yue," I say. "Kids, this is Fire Lord Zuko."

"Kyan, Yue," smiles Zuko. "I welcome you to my humble nation. Welcome to Fire Nation, please enjoy your stay. Please come with me. I shall show you to your rooms for your stay here. Then we shall have dinner and once dinner is done, I will explain why I have called you here." Zuko sweeps his hands towards his home. We walk as a group, something we haven't done in a long time. "You will have to tell me how your lovely children came about."

"How is Mai and your son, Roku was it?" I ask to distract him as we walk inside.

"Roku is a growing young boy who is curious about everything he can get his hands on," smiles Zuko.

"WOW, this place is huge," speaks Kyan walking into the palace, feeling every single nook and cranny. "So many people are about." Kyan is grinning with each step he takes within the palace. He has never been in something this huge before in his life.

I chuckle before turning back to Zuko. He smiles at my sons' amazement. "He's a lot like Kyan in personality. You did good raising him. Anyway, Mai lives here even though we are not longer married. She stays to help raise our son even if we can no longer be a couple. Why isn't Kyan actually looking around?"

"He's seeing the place with Earth Bending," replies Toph walking next to Zuko on his other side.

"Kyan was born blind," I state. "He's never been able to see like Toph. Toph has been teaching him Earth Bending as well as being able to see where everything is that is non-moveable items, people, and animals. He's done very well. My hopes are that one day he will no longer need me to help him take care of himself."

"I'm sure that he will," says Zuko. "He's doing the best that he can and he does some to have adapted to life without you. It might be you that has to let him go once he is old enough to venture out on his own."

Zuko showed us to our rooms, letting us put our things down in the room that way we will not have them to burden us while eating. We follow him to the dining hall where the other guests are already sitting and waiting for us to join. I walk in last with Kyan and Yue ahead of him. I note where everyone is sitting and what spaces are open to us.

Mai is sitting to the left side of Zuko's seat with a little boy next to her. To his left is three empty seats. Aang, Katara, and their twins will be sitting there. The next seat down is taken by Haru, Ty-Lee, and three more Kyoshi Warriors. Across from them is the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, including Suki, a little boy, and a man I don't know. Toph, Teo, and Asa sit to the right of Suki. That leaves three seats left. The seat on the end puts that person to the right of Zuko.

Whoever sits there is being given an honor like no other. Zuko is essentially saying that that person is his right hand man, most trusted, and important to him. I walk towards those three seats, watching as Kyan and Yue take up their seat to the right of Toph, leaving the seat to the right of Zuko open. As there are no more seats, I sit down.

My thoughts to turn what reason could Zuko have to give me this seat when it should have gone to Aang. At least, it would make sense to me that Aang have this seat. He did stop Fire Lord Ozai from destroying the world through fire. The two of them are doing many good things. Why would he seat him, a tribe less warrior with two kids to his right?

Zuko eats first before the rest of us. I can feel Suki glaring down at me. I know she must hate me for choosing an unborn child over her. I do not regret my decision one bit and I never will. Talk flows through the table about things people can make light. I only talk when asked a question or feel the need to give my opinion. It doesn't happen often and I can tell Zuko wants to ask me questions.

When dinner is done, we retire to his sitting room, finding spots to make ourselves comfortable. Zuko turns to Suki first.

"I know what everyone else but you and Sokka have done for the last eight years," speaks Zuko. "What have you two been doing?"

"As I have told you, Zuko," smiles Suki. "Sokka and I split and I went back to Kyoshi Island, found a husband and had our son Suwei. There is nothing else to say. I trained mostly."

"And you, Sokka?" questions Zuko.

"Work, my children, and more work," I shrug my shoulder. "There is nothing important that I did really. My children are my life and once I had them I never looked back."

"You should have," sniped Suki startling everyone in the room with her voice dripping in hate.

TBC…


	7. Book 7

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 7: My Past

I stare at her not understanding where her hate is coming from. She is the one who left me not the other way around. I was the most hurt between the two of us because she did not love me enough to accept my decision to raise my child. How much I had wished she stayed? Not anymore.

"What are you saying?" asks Katara. "It was you who left him."

"If he hadn't let that child be born then we would still be together," snaps Suki. "It's that little bas…"

"Don't say another word," my voice drips with ice, warning her that anymore said and I will retaliate against her. "Don't you dare say that word." My threat can be heard clear in my voice. "Kyan has done nothing to you. Our parting was simply because you did not wish to raise him as your own son."

"As if I would take on a child borne from a man," states Suki. "There is nothing more vile…"

"Sacred," Katara says interrupting Suki, "then being borne from a man."

"I'm not following any of this," remarks Zuko, his face full of his confusion over the conversation. Aang smiles taking pity on him and explains what they are talking about. "I thought Sokka had the children with two different women."

"Sokka gave birth to both Kyan and Yue," speaks Aang. "He is their mother. There is a legend that goes like this.

"Once every three hundred years, a man will be borne on the night of the golden moon.

He shall posses the ability to give birth to his own flesh and blood.

He will go through hardships that will test his resolve, to prove his worth of this gift.

When his life is stale, his mate shall shake his world upside down.

Together, the two shall raise four elements of nature under one roof."

"That is actually how the four nations and elements were born," states Aang. "A man chosen by the spirits was born on the night of a golden moon. He went through many hard times in his life but he never gave up nor did he think just for himself. He mated with another male and through the two of them, four children were born. The first born was a Firebender, yielding the dangerous breathing flames. The second born was an Airbender, riding the currents by his own will and strength. The third born was a Waterbender, controlling the very sweat from her brow. The fourth and last born was an Earthbender, the very dirt beneath her feet would tremble and move."

"The Firebender craved his home from a volcano on a huge island," continues Aang. "The Airbender went from North to East to South to West, never staying in one place for more than four months. The Waterbender went to the coldest place and froze their icy palace. The Earthbender refused to leave her land; instead she set up a Kingdom. That is how the four nations of our world came to be. The Firebender called his home the Fire Nation. The Airbender called himself an Air Nomad. The Waterbender declared herself Water Tribe. The Earthbender wished to rule her Earth Kingdom."

"I never knew that much," I say closing my mouth with a snap.

"The one borne under the golden moon is to bring the nations together by having children born with one element of the four," shrugs Aang. "I never thought it possible to happen in my lifetime but you are the one Sokka. So far, you have a waterbender and an earthbender. You only need a firebender and an airbender."

"That'll never happen," I simply state. "I have no desire to sleep with you Aang, nor with your children. No Airbending for my children."

"Wait," interrupts Zuko. "Sokka was borne under the golden moon? He has a waterbender and an earthbender what? Answer these for me!"

"Haha," I laugh at his complete confusion. "My mother told me that the moment before my birth the moon that was high above her changed from blue to gold and stayed gold until I was safely wrapped in her arms safe, warm, clean, and alive. The other question is easy to answer, Kyan is an earthbender and Yue is a waterbender."

"How is that even possible?" asks Mai speaking up since we got on this topic.

"Kyan's father was from the Earth Kingdom; he held the gene for earthbending and passed it on to Kyan who became able to use earthbending. Yue's father was from the Northern Water Tribe, a waterbender himself, thus giving Yue the ability to waterbender," I answer her looking down. I'll have to tell my story to all those here. Only Toph, Aang, and Katara know what happened even if they don't know who Kyan's father was.

"Can you tell us about them?" asks Ty-Lee.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath; I open them to a room full of listeners. Sometimes, I wish they already knew so I would not have to say anything ever again. Other times, I wish they would never find out what happened between me and Kyan's father or who it was. That time is something I do not like to dwell on nor remember.

"Almost nine years ago, Toph, Aang, Katara, and I were in the city of Ba Sing Se," I start. "We were looking for Appa, who was missing at that time. Normally, Katara and Aang went alone to seek information and put up fliers in case someone saw something. I would go with Toph because of her blindness; she would not be able to put up the fliers correctly. The one time she did it, it was backwards. One day, Aang left really early and Katara had decided that Toph and her needed a girls day, leaving me to my own devices. I looked around the city."

"I spoke at a Poetry class, wowing the teacher with my rhythms until I messed up on them," I chuckle to myself at how I was kicked out of the place. I was only one syllable off from the correct form of Haiku. I had fun then. "It was in the afternoon that I ran into him. We had no idea he was even in this city, that he came here with a few members of his gang to turn over a new leaf. He told me that he believed there to be firebenders within the walls. I told him that if they were within the city, they were more likely to be refugees from Ozai's rampage or something along that line. He didn't like what I said. Told me that I was the reason the people in that town had survived, that I wanted the Fire Nation to take over the world, destroying everything, including the Avatar."

"I struck out at him but he dodged me," I frown at the memories coming to the surface. I can see that Aang and Katara have figured out who I was talking about but they don't know that it was him that raped me, not yet at least. "We fought for a good ten minutes before he knocked me to the ground and held me there. He snarled that I was going to pay for destroying all that he had done and prevent me from taking all that he will do from him. He raped me twice, I'm not sure if it was not more only because I blacked out at one point. When I woke he was gone."

I swallow my saliva not really wanting to continue. "I returned to the place we were staying. I didn't see him again until after the Dai Lee had brainwashed him. He died that day protecting us from the Dai Lee so that we could escape to look for Appa once more."

"It was Jet!" shouts Toph just now connecting the dots.

"Yes it was," I nod my head, not really liking hearing his name being said out loud. I have avoided his name since that day, the day I conceived Kyan. "Yue came because of my stupidity but that doesn't mean I love her any less than I do Kyan."

"You're not stupid," Toph hits me upside the head hard.

"Ouch," I rub my head where she hurt me. "Yes I was, I let a Waterbender that didn't shun me into my house. He was a criminal running from the Waterbenders hunting him down. If I hadn't of let him into my home, he would not have tied Kyan up and raped me. I don't wish to change that it happened but I wish Kyan hadn't been there to see that. I wanted something to remind me of my tribe even if it was from my sister tribe. I let that criminal come into my house when he offered to cook me a water tribe meal. I should not have done that!"

"Sokka," speaks Zuko walking up to me. "Shut up," he smacks me across the back of my head. "You are not stupid. The opposite in fact. I have never known someone as smart as you, someone who can plan things out in seconds that work. You could not have stopped him even if you had said no to him when he asked to be let inside. He could have forced you with his waterbending to get inside and still harm you. You could not have done anything different. We can all see that."

"He could have aborted both children," replies Suki to Zuko's two last sentences. "Then he would not have to worry about either rapes ever again."

"That would not have solved anything for him," snaps Katara. "He would still have to worry about sexual experience with anyone he had wanted to be with. Besides, he would have had to worry about our tribe coming after him to kill him."

"What are you talking about?" asks Haru joining the conversation.

"The Southern Water Tribe has a law that cannot be ignored regardless if you have been exiled or banished from the tribe," states Katara.

"The law states that no one of the Southern Water Tribe may abort an unborn child regardless of how it came to be," I say looking down at my hands. "If one disobeys this law, their life is forfeit to the village. The village has the right to kick that person out of the village but they are not allowed to leave the South Pole. The length of their life is dependent on how long they can escape or avoid the rest of the village. For the village has the right to take revenge for the death of the unborn child by killing the one who aborted it. That person shall live for as long as the village allows them to. That is why I never thought to get rid of either of them."

"Understandable," nods Toph.

"I'm glad you chose to keep them," Aang agrees.

"I can't deal with this," Suki gets up, her husband and Suwei follow her as she heads to their rooms.

"I think we'll take a rest as well," Toph gets to her feet. Teo and Asa follow. Haru, Ty-Lee, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors leave as well.

"I think I shall retire too," I nod my heads to Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara, smiling at the little ones before leading a half-sleeping Yue and Kyan out of the sitting room and to our own rooms.

TBC…


	8. Book 8

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 8: Zuko

I place Yue to bed, letting Kyan stay up for a little longer as I wonder out of our room and towards the balcony nearby. I lean against the railing, thinking about how much everyone has changed but at the same time remained the same. Each one grew up and shifted their personality to fit their new lives, just like I did when I had Kyan.

Katara will be a wonderful mother if not overbearing and overprotective. Aang will be easy and laid back, not wanting to press his children to do anything. Toph has always been a slave driver when it comes to her students and her children will receive the same treatment. Poor Teo, he can't help them escape her because of his legs but at least he loves her for who she is.

Suki has changed the most, still a warrior fighting for what is right but her anger towards me has made her a spiteful person. Her husband must have a hard time being around her, the same can be said about her son if his flinching is anything to go by. Ty-Lee has seemed to calmed down from her ditzy days.

Mai is still solemn and quit but at least she's not afraid to say what is on her mind more often. Haru seems to have improved his earthbending and must be a master by now. He cares about people whether they can bend or not. Zuko has changed too. He's calmer, in control of his emotions, and definitely loves his son and is not afraid to show it.

I have changed as well. Instead of a gawky teen who didn't know where he fit in, I am now a sturdy, hard working man, whose strength in muscles are lean instilling flexibility. I care about my children and providing for them. That is my life now and nothing will change. I wonder if I will ever find someone to love for myself and will love my children and want more.

I turn when something catches my eye. Zuko is leaning against the railing as well, looking out over the garden that I hadn't really seen while I had been thinking. I take this silence to look at it. The stone paths around plants, trees, and flowers with stone carvings here and there and a water fountain in the middle. It is a beautiful garden.

"Such a beautiful garden," I say breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is," smiles Zuko looking my way. "But I have a feeling that is not what you were doing. You were thinking about how we all changed within the last eight and a half years including yourself."

"I was," I nod my head, keeping my surprise locked inside.

"I was doing the same thing during our chat together," chuckles Zuko. "I can tell how much those children of yours means to you. I feel the same way about Roku. I want more children but first I must find myself a wife to marry."

"Can't have bastards in your family line?" I snort the question because it is more like a comment that a question.

"Neither Nobles nor Royalty of my people will acknowledge one such as that even if I do," sighs Zuko. "I would not want my children to be denied their birthright just because they were conceived outside of a wedding bed."

"What about adopted ones or children your new wife will bring to the marriage?" I ask curious.

"They get an inheritance from me but would never be able to claim the throne for themselves," answers Zuko.

"Such is the fate of monarchy," I look to the moon, thinking about Yue and how she gave up her life in order to safe all Waterbenders from a fate worse than death. The knowledge that they would never be able to water bend again. "I am glad that my children don't have to go through with that."

"No they do not," agrees Zuko. "I have to admit I never pictured you without someone else in your life. I did wonder why you didn't have a woman on your arm when you arrived. Suki had made it seem like you had dumped her for some other woman instead of for a child. Kyan looks the every bit like you and that he can earth bend is wonderful. Yue, named after the Northern Water Tribe princess who died for her people. I am impressed you made that decision, many would see it as disrespecting the new Moon Spirit."

"They would but then they would not know my history with her before she became the Moon Spirit," I snort. "She and I almost dated, the first girl I ever crushed on, that I had wanted to be with, that I respected. She was important to me, even now I hold her in high regard. Suki came second for me. I like her for her charm and for the way she taught me things I never thought a woman could teach me. The both of them made me change my views of woman from one aspect to another. I know Yue would have accepted my children with open arms, wanting to help me with their growth. I had thought the same of Suki until she told me to abort Kyan."

"How did you come up with the name Kyan?" asks Zuko changing the topic. I latch onto it with gratefulness.

"Kyan is named after my mother," I answer smiling sadly. "Katara named her daughter Kya, which was our mother's name. I took Kya and added an N to it, thus getting Kyan."

"At least your children didn't get weird or odd names that don't work or belong," chuckles Zuko.

"Hey! I'm great at giving names," I shout pretending to be offended when I'm not.

"Oh yeah, Mister Sparky Boom Boom Man," retorts Zuko laughing outright.

"Hey, I changed his name to Combustion Man afterwards because it was too long of a name when we were being attacked by him," I reply.

"What about Hawky for a messenger Hawk," points out Zuko.

I sigh, "I was young and having the time of my life learning new things and experiencing things that I would never had the opportunity to do if I had never met Aang. I haven't named anything that badly since. Trust me; I had a pet that I named Snuggles because it snuggled up against me. It didn't help that the damn thing had so much fur that it was impossible to tell what was the pet and what wasn't!"

"What happened to it?" asks Zuko.

"Yue left it outside and it got run over by a cart," I say remembering that day. I had to tell her how the pet had gone to heaven as a spirit to watch over her. She had been two at the time. "I had gotten the damn thing for them because I didn't want them to be lonely while I was busy. That sure didn't work out."

"Roku rides a horse when he has free time," remarks Zuko. "Since you are here, why not teach Yue how to ride one while we look for a land animal for Kyan to keep as a pet."

"So long as I don't have to provide the food," I state. "I make enough for us to live without needing anything but it's only three mouths I'm feeding."

"The pets need not leave here," says Zuko. "You and your children are welcome to visit whenever you want. I won't stop you from coming when you have the time."

"Thanks," I grin looking to the stars.

"Enough of this topic," speaks Zuko turning towards the doors. "Let's spar."

"With what?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have your space sword?" asks Zuko lifting an eyebrow himself.

"Never leave home without it," I state.

"Then let's put our sword skills to the test," Zuko walks away.

I grin, going to my room to pick up my sword. Kyan looks at me with his own curious expression. I take his hand and together we go to the training court room, catching up with Zuko who leads us there. We take separate stances on opposite sides of the room. My sword tip is points up and towards Zuko. The handle pushes against my side, I'm gripping with both hands.

The tip of Zuko's sword is pointed down, the hilt angled past his left shoulder, gripping it with one hand. We look at each other, waiting for the other to move. I take a slight step back, barely adjusting my weight. Zuko doesn't wait, he steps forward, dashing quickly to my left, I spin my right foot, picking up my left to block his attack.

Placing my left foot forward, I thrust my sword against his, pushing him back a few paces, forcing him to withdraw his sword. Grinning like a loon, I take a step forward, thrusting my sword towards his left side, forcing him to block with a step and twist back. I pitch my sword upwards, knocking him off balance as his sword swings wildly to the right. I make sure to step back in order to avoid the uncontrolled sword.

I wait for Zuko to get his balance and sword under control once more before taking a half step forward, turning to the right in order to back slash at him. Zuko twists his sword and arm to the right, blocking my sword with his. We don't move from our spots for a few seconds.

Zuko takes a step back and the two of us trade blows, blocking, twisting, and turning as each strike is diverted, blocked, or dodged completely. Our steps are in tune with the other as if we know what the other is thinking before they make a move. We stop fighting after a few minutes, panting out of breath. I haven't done something like this in a long time.

"I haven't done that in forever," chuckles Zuko sheathing that sword.

"My thoughts exactly," I grin sheepishly.

"That was awesome," laughs Kyan having felt our movements than seeing them. "I didn't know you could sword fight, mother."

"Something I learned when I was a teen," I say smiling. "I would teach you but you don't know how to detect earth within metal such as our swords."

"I can sense your sword, mom," states Kyan.

"That is because it is space dirt that made this sword," I remark.

TBC…


	9. Book 9

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 9: Marriage

The next morning after breakfast, Zuko calls all of us into his sitting room again to talk about the reason he has called all of us here. I wonder what it is about. I hope it won't take three months to complete. The children are not in the room. All five children are out playing in the garden with Iroh to watch over them. Katara's not in the room either, she's taking care of her two twins.

"Alright, there are three reasons as to why I have asked you all here. Two tasks will take longer than three months but those are not spent here in the castle," speaks Zuko. "The first one on my list is finding my mother."

"I thought she was dead," states Suki.

"She's not," I blurt out knowing it to be true. I did see Ursa once. "She's hiding in the Earth Kingdom because of some crime she committed."

"You've seen her?" asks Zuko.

"I have," I nod my head. "I met her once. She asked me why the Fire Nation was pulling their troops out of the Earth Kingdom. I told her that Fire Lord Zuko wanted peace not war and that was the reason he was pulling his soldiers out of the Earth Kingdom. I don't think she believed me."

"No, she would not," replies Mai. "She doesn't believe Ozai will let Zuko take over. She will believe it to be a ploy by Azula and Ozai to lure her out of hiding."

"What did she do?" asks Teo.

"She killed my grandfather Azulon," answers Zuko. "My father wished to take the place as Fire Lord instead of my Uncle Iroh because of his mind for peace instead of war. Uncle Iroh is first born and was entitled to the throne; his son would have inherited after him. My cousin died in battle but Uncle Iroh would still have taken the throne. My grandfather was furious about his suggestion and demanded that my father experienced what it felt like to lose his first born child. My grandfather told my father to kill me. My mother and father plotted to kill my grandfather in order to keep me alive and for him to take the throne. She was banished for killing my grandfather."

"That's harsh," I say.

"Now you want her back," states Haru. "Since your father is no longer the Fire Lord and your sister is locked away. Your mother is free to return from banishment."

"Yes," nods Zuko.

"Who do you want to go looking for your mother?" asks Aang.

"You, Katara, and Haru to search for her in the Earth Kingdom," states Zuko. "She is more likely to believe in the Avatar that there is peace and that I am the Fire Lord."

"Where did you see her last, Sokka?" asks Haru.

"Hm," I thump my fingers against my chin, thinking of where I saw Ursa. "I believe it was near Ba Sing Se, but this was nearly Eight years ago that I saw her. She's the one who suggested the town Aang found me in. She told me she was moving around a couple different cities to ensure no one could find her, but she didn't tell me what cities they were. I'm sorry; I wish I was more help."

"You've been enough help," smiles Aang. "We'll start in Ba Sing Se and go from there."

"Since that is done and over with, my next reason for calling is about Republic City," speaks Zuko. "There are a few matters that need taking care of. The first is how to protect the city. I want Metalbenders protecting the city. The only problem with that is, not one besides Toph knows how to Metalbend. I was hoping Toph would teach other Earthbenders how to Metalbend, forming a police type of group to make sure no bender destroys the city with fighting."

"I can do that," Toph grins loving the idea. "Teo can help me pick out my new pupils." I fear for her new pupils, they will want to run after the first lesson.

"Good, next are the laws of Republic City," states Zuko. "I want Sokka to draw up laws that reflect all four nations. Aang brought the laws of his people from the various temples. Katara gathered the laws for both the Northern and Southern Water Tribe. Haru received the laws of the Earth Kingdom and I have collected all laws by the Fire Nation. I want you to go through them all and write up laws that will make people from all nations comfortable and happy."

"I can do that," I say nodding my head. Depending on how many scrolls I will have to go through will give me an estimate of how many months I will be needed here. "I can start once we are done here."

"Good," nods Zuko. "As for the Kyoshi Warriors, especially Ty-Lee and Suki, I want you to help Mai find me a new bride. By the laws of my nation, the Fire Lord must be married. My father never divorced my mother, that's how he got away with not taking a new wife, but I must. Mai and I are no longer married and so I must remarry. I want you to find someone for me based on my personality and what you think I will find interesting and beautiful."

"I will have to decline," speaks Suki. "I don't know you as well as Ty-Lee and Mai do and I don't want to stay here while that man let's his children live. My husband and son will leave this afternoon for Kyoshi Island. The girls will go with me except Ty-Lee. We will be expecting you back, Ty-Lee once you've helped Zuko out."

"I shall return when I can," grins Ty-Lee waving to Suki and the other Warriors as they leave the room.

I make sure to hide my feelings deep inside of myself. I will not let anyone know how much her words hurt me. To hear her say such words about my children and me, hurts more than anything I thought possible. I truly believed I was over her but it seems that I am not. Perhaps, it is time for me to find someone to fall in love. I just don't want to get hurt again.

The others get up and move about the room to talk to the one they will be working with on the tasks Zuko has given them. I stand as well; I should start on those scrolls. The good thing is that I don't have to go through the Southern Water Tribe Law scrolls as I already know them by heart. How could I not?

I read through them so many times to find a loophole that would allow me to be a Southern Water Tribe member even though I was going to have a child without getting married first. I, of course, found nothing that would help me. I had to exile myself from my own tribe in order for them to keep their honor.

Zuko walks up to me. "Come, I shall show you where the scrolls are," speaks Zuko leading me out of the room.

"How long have you been looking for a new wife?" I ask.

"Four years," answers Zuko. "Five years is the limit. If I don't find one for myself, my advisors will find one for me."

"That's not something I would be happy about," I state. "I picked the wrong one when I wanted to settle. I'm not sure I really want another, not after what Suki put me through. If I had to choose between marrying a man or a woman, I might just pick the man."

"Why?" asks Zuko. "You were raped by two of them. Only one woman hurt you."

"That much is true," I nod my head. "But the hurt of one woman is deeper than what those two men did to me. I can forget the pain they gave me because of the gifts my children give me. She gave me pain and continues to do so by hating my children and wanting them to die. How can a woman be that cruel to children?"

"She even has a child herself," states Zuko. "Back to my wife, I wouldn't mind a husband either. He would have to take on the female roll. As I don't need an heir but it would be nice to have more children."

"It is nice having more than one child to take care of but it is more work as well," I say before chuckling. "Then again, you don't have to worry about providing for them. Being the Fire Lord and all."

"Yes, but the hardships of being a Fire Lord often times keeps me too busy to even be with my son but for a few minutes at a time," sighs Zuko. "That's why Mai and Ty-Lee are going to find me someone who will help me with my Lord duties so that I can spend more time with my son."

"Won't that person become jealous that you are spending time with your son and not with them?" I ask.

"Ah, but if they helped me, I would have time with both of them each day instead of no time for anyone," smiles Zuko.

"True," chuckles Sokka as Zuko stops in front of a door.

"Here we are," Zuko opens the door.

We step inside. I walk up to the desk where there are scrolls sitting neatly on top. I pick one up that I recognize as the Southern Water Tribe law scrolls from my first home. I put it down already knowing the content within it. I look towards Zuko but he is sitting down at his own desk looking through some paperwork.

He must have a lot of work to do and that is the reason why he wants someone beside him to help him with the paperwork. I hope he finds someone who will be brilliant and helpful with his work.

TBC…MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	10. Book 10

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 10: Zuko's Mother Ursa

Aang left first thing in the morning with his wife and children as well as Haru. I'm not sure how long they will be gone but I'm sure Aang will find her. Iroh has told us some things about her that will help Aang out.

For example, she will not hurt any animals regardless if they threaten her life. She is peaceful and will most likely be alone instead of around others. She's quiet but soft spoken. Zuko has told us that she is protective so long as you don't hurt others. She gives advice for free and wants what is best for others. She is willingly to put herself in harm's way.

I wonder often what my mom would be like if she lived. Would she speak to me? Love me? Support me? I wish I could know what she thinks of Kyan and Yue. So many questions I would ask her, looking for answers. I know she is no longer with us and that she watches us from above. I just wish she would answer me.

"With Appa, they might not be gone that long," I remark as I look up from my scrolls to look at Zuko.

"It will be wonderful to see my mother again," smiles Zuko.

The doors to the chamber open and in steps Kyan with Toph not too far behind him, I wonder what they want. Toph stops in front of Zuko. She must be reporting to him. Kyan walks up to my desk.

"Teo has found me ten Earthbenders that will be coming here to the Fire Nation so that I might check them out myself" grins Toph.

"That was fast," I comment.

"Indeed it was," states Zuko. "He hasn't even left the palace."

"He knew the ten of them," speaks Toph. "If they don't fit, we'll leave in order to find those that do. If some do fit, then I'll train them while Teo goes to find more. It's as simple as that." Toph shrugs her shoulders.

"Mom, I want to learn Metalbending," says Kyan. "I want to see if I have the ability to bend metal like Mistress Toph."

"Have you asked her that?" I ask him. "I have no problem with you learning to Metalbend as long as you know that to learn you must have the ability to see the dirt within the metal work. And if you can and do learn that means you will take a spot on her police squad to keep Republic City safe from benders and non-benders alike that cause problems."

"Really," Kyan gasps, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, Toph can't waste her time on someone who isn't going to become a part of her team," I remark knowing that this decision is a big one. "Take your time thinking about it. You have until the other Earthbenders arrive. It is a big decision for someone your age to decide on. Neither Toph nor I think anything different about you if you choose not to do this. Also, know that you can choose to learn Metalbending if you can when you are older and more ready for the challenge."

"I think I will take my time to think about this," speaks Kyan slowly, his mind already looking at all his options and he will consider each one carefully before he decides. "I don't want to rush into anything. You have given much to think about, mom."

"That's what I am here for," I grin. "To give you ideas and suggestions to think about as well as advice that you can choose to take or ignore. I will also listen to your thoughts on this topic tonight, when I am done for the day. I can listen and give advice, ideas, and suggestions on this decision as well. Do not feel alone in this, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks mom," smiles Kyan. "You always know what to say. I'm going to go play with Yue, Asa, and Roku for now. I promise to think about this in depth before giving my answer."

"Good," speaks Toph. "It would be unwise not to heed your mother's words. He knows what he is talking about. He had to make many decisions based upon thinking them through. Although, sometimes his best decisions are quick and barely thought through ones."

"I have my moments of wise quick decisions," I state. "I also have moments when my quick decisions leave me in a mess that I have to figure a way out. I'm not perfect."

"That's for sure," speaks Zuko. "If you were perfect we would be in a world of trouble."

"Need I remind you Zuko that your warships and war-balloons mechanics of flying were figured out by me and that I took down an entire fleet with only two other people with me," I remark.

"No Sokka," laughs Zuko. "I know it was your idea. I also know that if my sister hadn't of heard about the Day of the Black Sun Plan, then you would have confronted my father and quite possibly have won the war then."

"Perhaps, it was better that we did not meet him," I say. "After all, Aang hadn't learned Firebending and you had just made a choice to help us. If you hadn't of come to teach Aang Firebending then we would not have won."

"True," nods Zuko.

"Come, Kyan," speaks Toph, "I wish to test you on some higher level Earthbending. If you have perfected these, then I will declare you an Earthbending Master."

"Sweet," Kyan jumps into the air before swiftly following Toph out of the room.

I stare after my son for a few seconds, wondering where his personality came from. I did not act like that, of course, I was worse. So perhaps, it is better that his personality is more calm than mine was. I look down at the Fire Nation scroll in front of me.

The laws they had while Ozai was Fire Lord were horrible. It's no wonder most made the choice to be soldiers, at least then; they had more opportunities to make something of themselves than to be a teacher, a farmer, or a factory worker.

A few days pass before Kyan comes to me one night after dinner. I already know what he wishes to discuss with me. I shall let him approach the topic on his own time. I do not want to undermine him in any way.

"Mom," Kyan says sitting down in front of me.

"Yes, my son," I smile towards him letting him know that I am listening.

"I have reached a decision," he remarks.

"And that is?" I ask.

"I will wait until I am older before trying to become a Metalbender," he answers.

"Why is that?" I question him.

"I want time to still be a child. I don't want to cut short what freedom I have because of my age by taking on a task that should be left to adults," he reasons with me.

"I trust your judgment on this," I say.

"Would you have said that if I had taken on that task?" asks Kyan.

"Yes," I state. "Simply because I trust that you know your limits and when to pull back and stop before you hurt yourself."

"You really are the best mom on this planet," grins Kyan hugging me.

"Why thank you," I chuckle letting him go. "Go play and have a fun time doing it."

"Yes sir," smile Kyan saluting me before turning and running off to find Asa, Yue, and Roku.

"What was that about?" asks Katara coming into the room with her children in her arms. I guess they found Ursa.

"Nothing that concerns you," I reply.

"I think it does if you are teaching him such military actions," snaps Katara. "I won't let you make my nephew into some robot military man. I won't have it for someone that young."

"If you knew the whole story, you would not be like this," I state. "My son did that as a joke, nothing more and nothing less. I will not stop my son from doing something that does no harm to him or anyone else. I think I shall go greet Ursa."

I walk past her not giving her time to respond to my words. Sometimes my sister has the habit of opening her mouth and inserting her foot, just like me. I wish she would think before speaking sometimes. She will learn to do so as her children grow up. The same way I learned to think before I say something to anyone about anything.

I open the doors to the meeting room to see Zuko in a tight hug. Ursa's hair is done up in a bun, she has aged some but other than that she still carries herself as a woman with purpose. I stand back and watch mother and son grieve for the time they lost, and cry with happiness for having each other back.

"Come in further Sokka," speaks Zuko looking up and seeing me.

"Sokka?" questions Ursa pulling back to look towards me. I brace myself. Her face lights up at the recogniztion within her eyes. "SOKKA!"

She wraps me in her hug. I hug her back.

"It's been so long since we've last seen each other," she states.

"That it has ma'am," I say.

TBC…

Kya 1, Gyatso 1, Kyan 8, Yue 4, Asa 8, Roku 6, 5


	11. Book 11

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 11: Metalbending

"Alright you pathetic lot," snaps Toph. "Let us see how well you are at your Earthbending. I want to see your skills before I even consider you worthy of learning Metalbending."

Kyan and I are off to one side. I am here to watch Kyan show off his Earthbending. As the youngest Earthbending Master, I want to see what my son can do. This will also be a test for those Earthbenders. They will have to do what Kyan does to prove that they are Masters of the art and worthy of learning Metalbending.

"Kyan, come forward," speaks Toph not looking towards him. Kyan steps forward. "Let us fight."

Kyan takes a stance that I have not seen him or Aang ever take before. Toph doesn't even face him. He moves so quickly that I almost don't catch his movements. Throwing small pebbles at Toph, they start to grow in size as he pulls the earth up to bend to his will. Toph dodges each and every one. I wonder what this fight will show.

Kyan takes a step back avoiding an attack from Toph. "Watch him closely," speaks Toph, uprooting the earth underneath Kyan. He jumps with the earth, using it to kick towards Toph who returns it in hardened clumps. Kyan dodges a few but catches two. He puts them together, sending them towards Toph who knocks it to the side.

"See that he is moving with the Earth as if they are one," states Toph. "Kyan is blind and cannot see the way you see. He sees through the earth. It is the way I see and use Earthbending and it is how Aang the Avatar uses it as well. If you cannot do this, then you are wasting mine and your time here."

The two trade back blows neither landing but using the earth throw towards them to their advantage. It is quite a site to see these two Earthbending masters fight and to know that my son is only eight years old and he can keep up with Toph. Pride swells in m chest, for it was I that raised my son, even if I was not the one to teach him to wield his Earthbending in such a way.

"He's amazing," speaks Aang. "Not even I can keep up with Toph like Kyan can."

"It is a sight to see," agrees Zuko. "You must be proud of him."

"More than words can explain," I remark.

"Such power for one as young as him," states Katara.

"He's a master Earthbender a whole two years younger than I was when I became a master Airbender," replies Aang. "You raised your son well so far."

"And I hope to continue on that path," I remark knowing that it will be harder when he becomes a teen but I will do my best. "Where is Ursa and Iroh?"

"Talking," answers Zuko. "After the shock of seeing you again, she decided it was time to be caught up on the ongoing of the world since she left it. Uncle Iroh is in the perfect place to explain it all to her."

"I can still remember what she said," I can't believe the way she reacted to me.

Flashback:

"_You look less fat than the last time I laid eyes upon you," spoke Ursa blunt as always._

"_Yes, last time I had be pregnant with child," I said. "I have two children now and I have worked off the weight of both pregnancies."_

"_You should have stayed with me," huffed Ursa. "I could have helped you with all of that. I couldn't stand to see you without a tribe or a friend to help you."_

"_I survived," I simply stated._

"_I didn't know you knew my son personally," she remarked._

"_We go way back," I grinned. "He first chased us around the world then became our friend and helped us topple your former husband's reign of terror. It was a wild ride we had together but it is something I will not regret."_

"_That's good to know," smiled Ursa. "I think I need to sleep on this news of my son being Fire Lord and being friendly with dear Sokka."_

"_Goodnight Ursa," I say bowing before leaving the room._

End Flashback:

"She cares deeply for you," remarks Zuko.

"And I her," I smile. "She helped me out when I had nowhere to go and cared for me when I had no money to live off from. She wanted me to stay by her side, so that she could care for Kyan and myself but I didn't want to live off from her kindness for even the days I did. I wanted to make my own way in this world without the help of others but I took her help gladly when I needed it and left when I no longer needed it. She was upset with me when I left her." Kyan drives at Toph with two big rocks but she catches one while dodging the other.

"I can see your reason and hers," nods Zuko.

"Alright twerp," speaks Toph interrupting us. "That's enough. Did you igits get that?" She turns to them. "Show me what you got."

Kyan walks back to my side and we all watch Toph kick each and every single Earthbender before her. Kyan shakes his head in disappointment as Toph drives them into the ground. We can all tell that she is disappointed in what passes as Master Earthbenders in this generation. She might just take on more students if things keep going the way they are going right now.

"Pathetic lot," shouts Toph stopping. "None of you can do what Kyan can and he's only eight! You are not proper Masters of Earthbending. You must learn more, must practice more, must feel the earth instead of just using it!"

I leave the training yard. I have two more scrolls worth of laws to shift through before I can start creating some for Republic City. I need to make sure that there can be no loopholes found in these laws in order to protect all benders and non-benders from crime and injustice. I must think of all people not just those that can't bend such as myself.

Sometimes, I wish my task was easy so that I can complete it and go home sooner. At least, at the rate I am going we won't have to stay but a month before being able to go home. Kyan and Yue are having a good time but they know we will be leaving as soon as my task for Zuko is done.

I wish I could give them this kind of life for the rest of their lives but this is something simply out of my range of capabilities. I shall have to be content with what I can give them even if it is only sound advice and wisdom to use when they have need for it.

I notice Zuko following me at a much slower pace. He must be thinking of Republic City and what else needs to be done before the City is complete and becomes open to the public. He also has to continue with keeping the Fire Nation running smoothly and peacefully. I don't envy Zuko's position one bit.

"I thought Toph couldn't Earthbend while pregnant," speaks Zuko catching up to me.

"It did seem like she was Earthbending," I chuckle having seen through the ruse.

"What do you mean it seemed like she did?" asks Zuko confused.

"I mean, Toph reacted like she was Earthbending but she wasn't," I reply. "Kyan was doing all the Earthbending, he was fighting himself. Something not many caught onto but I know Aang caught it."

"What about when she was going against the prospect students?" questions Zuko.

"Aang and Kyan did the bending with very subtle movements," I say grinning. "They both are good at Earthbending and Toph relied on them to keep her ruse going. I'm sure one or two of the students figured it out before the end."

"She makes an excellent teacher that's for sure," chuckles Zuko. "I am glad she will be teaching my police force of Metalbenders. This way, I know they will get the job done and correctly as well."

"Hm, agreed," I open the doors to our work space.

No, not ours, his work space. I am only borrowing the space for this time before I leave to go home. I cannot think as if I will live here for the rest of my life because I won't. I can't get comfortable here. If I do, I might never want to leave and that will not do.

I sit down to continue my work. I will get this all done before two months have passed. I refuse to stay any longer than that.

TBC…


	12. Book 12

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 12: Searching?

"Hey Sokka," speaks Mai coming into the room, with Roku trailing tiredly behind her. "Have you seen Zuko?"

"About an hour ago, heading off to get something to eat," I answer. "Why?"

"We wanted to get him to list his best qualities and his worst and then compare them with ours," states Mai. "We want to make sure that the person we find for Zuko will know what she or he will be dealing with up front."

"Good idea," I nod my head looking down at my scroll. I only have two laws written down so far. This is much harder than I thought it would be. "Do you want my help in listing some of his qualities?"

"No, thank you," speaks Mai. "I've known him the longest, so I know his qualities probably better than he does."

"Zuko should be back in an hour if you wanted to wait for him or I could give him the task of making that list to give to you tonight at dinner," I say wanting to make things easier on her.

"Thank you, that would be helpful," Mai grins turning to leave. "See you at dinner."

She leaves the room, letting me get back to my work. I take a look at three different scrolls comparing a single law against the other two to see if I can use it for Republic City. If I can use it, I shall revise it and write the revised version down for the City.

This work is grueling and hard for me. Comparing the laws and finding a way to combine or create a law from four different nations to fit one City is hard. The grueling part is finding laws that are similar, close to, or almost the same.

I look up from my third law translation today to see Zuko stepping into the room. He's got a grim look on his face, holding a piece of paper in his hands, and walking slowly. I wonder what is wrong now.

"Sokka, are you busy?" asks Zuko walking up to my desk.

"Only with the task you assigned," I answer. "I can spare some time from this work. What is wrong?"

"My advisors are moving up the deadline for me getting a new wife," speaks Zuko. "I will need one in a month's time or they will provide one for me."

"It must mean they have one picked out already," I state. "Mai wants you to write down your qualities for them. She believes it will help her find someone perfect for you."

"They have no need to do that," speaks Zuko sitting down. "I've already decided on the one I wish to marry. My only problem is how to tell them."

"Then why are the girls looking for someone for you," I remark. "It doesn't make sense."

"To give them something to do," smiles Zuko. "They need something to do until I can figure out a way to tell the person I wish to marry them."

"You might want to think of another reason to marry that person," I say. "They might not respond well to I wish to marry you so that my advisors will be happy."

"No, I know that," sighs Zuko. "My reasons for wanting this person is because of three reasons which have nothing to do with needing them to be my wife."

"Then what is stopping you from asking them?" I ask.

"I haven't quite figured out how to ask that person," Zuko says. "The words just don't come to me."

"That is not something that is easy," I nod my head. "I had a hard time admitting my feelings for Suki for a while but she gave me the courage to do so. I do hate that I loved her now because of the way she treated my son when he wasn't born yet and for how she treated him when we met after so long."

I notice him dropping the conversation as he starts looking through his papers, so I go back to mine. I do wonder about this person because he never gave me the name or gender. I hope this person agrees to become Zuko's wife and help him rule the Fire Nation. I won't be able to stand it if someone marries him but doesn't help.

I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. I sigh and get back to my work, hoping that the ladies are enjoying their time together for a common goal.

Not even three hours later we have dinner. Time sure does fly when one is working steadily on this task. I wonder if Zuko is going to tell everyone about his plans for marrying this mystery person.

"Come Sokka," Zuko leads the way.

"Are you going to tell them tonight about you mystery person?" I ask.

"I will," nods Zuko. "I'm planning on talking to them tonight as well to let them know of my choice. That I picked them to be beside me hopefully forever as my lover."

"I see," I nod my head, letting Zuko proceed me in the room.

"Zuko, do you have that list?" asks Ty-Lee bouncing up to him.

"No, I do not," Zuko shakes his head. "I have already chosen who I wish to marry. The only thing left to do is ask them to marry me and give them my reasons for wanting their hand in marriage. Of course with who it is, it might be harder than that to convince them to marry me. I shall enjoy the challenge."

"Who is this person?" asks Mai. She asks the questions that we all are wondering the answer to.

"That person shall know tonight who they are not a moment before," Zuko starts eating, cutting the conversation off there.

We eat in silence for a while before Mai speaks up again.

"I do hope it is someone that will help you out with running the Fire Nation, raising your son, and be your lover at the same time," she says.

"They'll have to be good at juggling important parts of their lives," I state.

"You're pretty good at doing that, Sokka," remarks Katara. "You have been working on those scrolls and laws all day but from dinner till bed you are by your children's sides and in the mornings before breakfast, you are chatting with us adults. I feel if you had a lover, you would find time for them as well."

"It is true," grins Aang. "You're also very good with coming up with workable strategies and ideas that can be changed within seconds or revised as time goes on."

"You're also good at cheering people up and saying the right words at the right moments," comments Toph.

"You don't look down upon the common people nor do you hold those with power such as the Fire Lord, Earth King, and Chiefs of the Water Tribes as above rebuke or scolding," says Teo.

"You have the best interest for all those involved with your plans and care deeply when someone is wounded," smiles Ty-Lee.

"Mom's the best mom in the world, very understanding," remarks Kyan. "He listens to what I have to say and when I have a problem instead of solving it for me; he helps me solve it myself."

"I don't see why you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now," states Mai. "You seem like a perfect match for anyone lucky enough to notice someone as hard working and caring as you."

"Not everyone wants someone like me," I say frowning. "For who could want a Tribe-less man with nothing to give but two wonderful children that is sullied by men. Many would not want someone like me." I stand up.

Walking away from them, hurts me but I have to leave. All those wonderful things said about me, I can never see myself like they do. I'm not worthy of those words. I take myself to the balcony near my children's rooms in case they want me for something.

I seem to find this place very comforting. I shouldn't but I do.

TBC…

Kya 1, Gyatso 1, Kyan 8, Yue 4, Asa 4, Roku 6, 5


	13. Book 13

Fire Lord With No Tribe

By Shinigami Seiten Taisei

Rated: T

Book 13: Sokka

I turn to look at the noise behind me. Zuko walks up to the balcony to lean on the railing like he did the first night I was here. He doesn't say anything at first, letting the silence of sound be broken by the critters of the night.

"What they said back there was very true about you," says Zuko breaking the silence.

"Doesn't mean it isn't hard for me to hear," I sigh unhappy. "I don't think of myself the way everyone else seems to do."

"I have a few reasons for seeing you the way I do," speaks Zuko. "The first is your wisdom and intelligence. I like the way your mind words even if you can be clumsy sometimes."

I pick up where this is going but I can't believe it. I turn to look at him not letting m surprise show on my face. "What are your other reasons?"

"My second reason is that your someone I can see by my side, being the right person for any job, raising children together, and being lovers," speaks Zuko looking into my eyes. "The last reason is that I love you and have loved you since the Boiling Rock adventure we shared together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I…I…can't," I flee from him.

I can't tell him that I love him too! I can't let him marry someone like me, someone sullied and dirty from the use of other men. I can't let him marry someone so poor and undeserving like me. Regardless of how I or he feels about the other, we can never be together.

I wait in my children's rooms, having packed all of our belonging together. I checked to see if a ship will take us to the Earth Kingdom tonight. There is one leaving a few hours before midnight. By the time anyone finds out that we are gone, we will be home where we belong. Ships are faster when they are smaller and have less destinations.

I arrive home; my village is in a flurry of activity. I stop on my way home to ask someone what it is about.

"Someone from the Royal Fire Nation has come to our village looking for someone," speaks one man.

I wonder who it is and who they are looking for. I just hope it isn't Zuko looking for me. Maybe it is Ursa looking for me. To ask why I broke her son's heart. I really don't want to explain it to her that I am no good for him. Nothing good can come from us being together.

I brought my work with me and I'll send him my Hawky when it is all done so that he won't lose out on all the work I have put into making laws for Republic City. Kyan stops in front of our house.

"Mother, there is someone inside," states Kyan. "Yue and I will go see some of our friends."

Kyan takes Yue's hand and the two of the walk away. I wonder who is in our house. It has got to be someone Kyan knows or else he would have attacked the person already. I open the door, looking inside.

My heart leaps into my throat as I see Zuko standing in the center of my living room taking a look around my humble home. I drop my bags near the door and step further inside my house. Zuko turns to look at me with a frown before a smile graces his lips.

"So this is your current home," says Zuko. "It fits you to no end. A simple home for a simple man."

"I don't mean to sound rude," I say, "but what are you doing here, Fire Lord Zuko."

"That's not rude at all," laughs Zuko. "I'm here to convince you to marry me and return to the Fire Nation as my Fire Lady. It's as simple as that."

"Hate to shatter your lovely thoughts about me, but I'm not good enough to rule anything let alone rule a whole nation beside you," I frown looking away from him.

"I beg to differ," states Zuko. "I have this feeling that you will be perfect for the job of ruling my nation with me as well as caring for my son, your children, and any future children we have together, including being the best lover to me."

"You don't want me," I shout. "I am a Tribe-less dishonored man that is dirty from the use of other men's pleasure." I lower my voice. "Once your people find that out, trust me it won't take long for them to investigate everything about me, they will not stand for me as the choice to be by your side in everything you want me to be. I'll be exiled from the Fire Nation by your people for what I am."

"When I found your chamber and children's chamber empty, I knew you had fled," speaks Zuko with a soft voice. "That morning, I addressed my people, asking them to give me permission to marry an Ex-Warrior exiled by his own doing from the Southern Water Tribe that has two children from being raped and is the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"When asked why," continues Zuko. "I simply told them that there was not a better man to stand beside me and help me rule that nation. I told them that you were the one who made it possible for the warships and balloons to stay in the air, that it was your plan that took down the fleet my father had sent forth to help him burn our world. I said that you were a wise man with many ideas that can improve not just our nation but all of them. I said that you were a kind and caring person never thinking about yourself or what your plans can gain you but what they can gain a nation, gain our world, that you never abandon those in need."

"When asked why I wanted you," finishes Zuko. "I simply said that I loved you and I would take no other to my bed but you. And that if I couldn't have you, then I would have no one."

Zuko's voice wavers at the end before falling silent. I don't know what to say or even think about what he did. He asked his people permission to marry me! He told them why to the point of proclaiming his love for me and his refusal of anyone else in his bed. I can feel a lump in my throat but I have to ask what his people said. I just don't know if I can handle their saying no after all Zuko has said about me.

"What…" I swallow. "What did they say?" I finally ask.

"Yes," breathes Zuko. "Now all I need is for you to say yes." He walks up to me, corning me in between two walls and him. I swallow my lump, looking at him. My eyes move from his eyes to his mouth and back up to his eyes.

"I don't know what to say," I speak nervously.

"Say yes," Zuko captures my lips in a breathless kiss, kissing me with a fiery passion that I did not know he had. I moan as his tongue slips past my lips and teeth, to thoroughly explore my mouth. I feel weak in the knees that I grip his arm sleeves tightly.

He breaks the kiss, a grin gracing his features. Oh gods, I'm so weak in the knees for just one kiss. He's waiting for an answer. I should give it to him. I don't want him to think I don't want him. Considering that I kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Yes," I whisper, licking my lips. "I love you too."

That night my children stayed over at their friend's house for the last time, Zuko took his sweet time making love to me. Something his advisors scold him about every time they see me. We married each other when I was six months pregnant. Neither Zuko nor I had thought about protecting myself from getting pregnant that night and neither do we regret it.

I'm now 35 years old. I have five children, one step son and four of my own. Kyan is a part of Toph's Metalbending Police Force, having decided he wanted to protect the City his father and mother helped built. Yue is still in school but she's a master waterbender. I don't have to worry about her having problems with boys because if they harass her, she just wipes the floor with them using her waterbending.

Roku is learning how to be Fire Lord of his nation, even though he won't be taking over for another couple of decades. Zuko and I both agree that he needs to know all of this because he'll be joining in the running of the nation regardless if he is Fire Lord or not. We need all the help we can get. Zuko and I had two children together.

Kazuma is ten years old. He's a very energetic firebender. Zuko teaches him every night. Our last child together is Ursa, named after Zuko's mother who passed away a few days before she was born. She's only four years old but already we can see what kind of bender she is going to be. Somehow, she shows signs of being an airbender.

Aang believes it a sign that shows I really am the one from the legend that gets reborn ever couple hundred of years to ensure the cycle of the elements still exist. Aang's got four children now. Kya and Gyatso are eleven years old and full of energy. I don't get to see them often but I spoil them when I do. Bumi is about 6 years old and just as crazy as his namesake was. Tenzin is a lot calmer. I have a feeling Tenzin will be important one day even though he is only two years old.

As for Suki, her husband divorced her a few years ago. She herself passed away about a year ago from falling off a roof she was fixing. Suwei, their son, travelled to Republic City to learn Earthbending from Kyan, who's happy to have a student.

Mai has her own lover and I have heard Ty-Lee took over as leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Last but not least important is Toph. She enjoys her job of commanding her police force, especially torturing new recruits with having to defeat Kyan before they can be trained in Metalbending. Not many pass her tests.

Teo works on making machines like his father before him. He's built many things which I haven't the slightest idea on how to use them. Katara says I'm not modern enough to understand the machines and I'm fine with that. I don't need to understand. Asa is fourteen and she loves being an older sister but hates teaching others how to Earthbend.

Lin is about 4 years old and is showing signs of being just like her mother right down to her attitude. I am sure many people will cross her on the wrong side and end up in a situation they will not like.

Anyways, the rest of my life will hopefully be full of my children, maybe grandchildren, Zuko, and keeping all nations at peace.

SEE YA!

Happy New Years and Good Luck with 2013 everyone!

THE END


End file.
